


Change of Fate

by serenityabrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: Kanan and Rex sneak onto the Death Star to save Obi-Wan from Vader.





	Change of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armsofthestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/gifts).



Sensing Stormtroopers behind the door they were approaching, Kanan tapped Rex's elbow and directed him to turn down a hallway instead.

"More Imperials," he explained.

Rex huffed in annoyance. "This place is crawling with them.  You'd think even the Empire would have trouble filling anything this big."

Kanan was familiar enough with Rex's signature in the Force to read his unease.  It was indeed unsettling to think of the might this battle station represented but Kanan knew that wasn't what worried Rex.

Answering the underlying question, Kanan said, "I can feel him.  He is here."

"Where?" Rex's tone was just shy of desperate, a feeling Kanan understood well.

Unable to give the question the attention it needed while they were exposed out in the hallway, Kanan narrowed his senses in the Force to the immediate surroundings and found a small unoccupied room nearby.

It was locked when he approached it but a quick use of the Force took care of that.  Kanan slipped inside quickly, Rex right behind him.

Taking the Stormtrooper helmet off so he could better concentrate, Kanan closed his eyes and reached out for the Force.  The first thing he felt was the comforting presence of Rex beside him.  In this tiny space, all of Rex was magnified from the quiet inhale and exhale of each breath to the warmth of his body so close to Kanan's, but it was another thing to sense his energy using the Force.  Rex was a solid, settled presence.  There was nothing erratic or wasted about him.  He understood and accepted himself in ways few people did. 

Being near him was grounding for Kanan.  He took a moment to feel the connection that always flowed so strongly between them, letting it settle him.  There was such trust on Rex's end, and it both reassured and humbled Kanan.  He didn't always feel worthy of that trust but he knew better than to argue with it.

With Rex's reassuring presence beside him, Kanan used the Force to see beyond their little room.  The size of the Death Star threatened to overwhelm him.  His target was one tiny soul amid a moon-sized super weapon -- a tiny soul that was doing its best not to draw attention.

Kanan let go of his fears and hopes, surrendering to the wisdom of the Force.  It was the Force that had brought him here.  He had to believe it wanted him to succeed.

Following intangible prompting, Kanan's consciousness twisted through the corridors of this maze of a station.  A path lit up before him but the ultimate prize remained shadowed.

Kanan opened his eyes and as always had a moment's twinge when the world remained dark.  It was especially hard when he knew Rex was standing right before him without his helmet on.  Kanan had to rely on the Force to tell him what Rex's expression was, and while the Force illuminated things Kanan had never noticed before his injury, it would always be unsatisfying in this regard.

"Well?" Rex asked.

His impatience was telling, and Kanan reached out to lay his hand on Rex's chest.  "I know which way to go."

Rex grabbed Kanan's hand before Kanan could withdraw and lead them out.  "And the General?  You felt him too?"

He squeezed Kanan's fingers so hard it was almost painful, and Kanan knew that Rex's carefully controlled façade was only a crack away from splitting wide open.  It was hard enough for Kanan to keep his own cool.  This wasn’t helping, but Kanan would never reprimand Rex for this.

Shifting closer, Kanan said, "Rex, Vader is somewhere on this station.  I can't risk looking more openly for Master Kenobi, and I'm sure he's being equally cautious.  I can feel in the Force that this is where we need to be and where we need to go.  That has to be enough for right now."

Kanan could feel Rex's disappointment in the Force but also his quick acceptance.  Perhaps realizing he was holding too hard, Rex brought Kanan's hand up to press an apologetic kiss to the palm.

"I'm sorry.  I know this isn't easy for you.  I . . ."

Sensing the grief that twisted Rex's features, Kanan reached out with his free hand to cup Rex's face and offer his own kiss.

He had kissed Rex many times over the course of their relationship but there was a desperate air to this one that was new.  Kanan made no mention of it, letting Rex steal a moment to take whatever he needed from him so they could keep going.

Rex was too much the soldier to let himself be impaired for very long.  He wrapped a strong arm around Kanan's waist to deepen the kiss before letting go.

Quickly donning their helmets, neither wasted any more time in continuing their search.  Kanan felt himself to be on firmer footing, following the map in his head.  He tried his best to avoid any other Imperials that crossed their path but it wasn't wholly possible to avoid all of them.

They were lucky that their stolen armor meant no one challenged them along the way.

As they continued deeper into the Death Star, Kanan could feel his stomach knotting tighter in anticipation.  He was in the heart of enemy territory with no real escape plan on the flimsy chance of seeing Master Kenobi again.  If he was right, he was only a few minutes away from reuniting with him.

It took all of Kanan's will power not to let the thought distract him.  He must not have been wholly successful because he was just as caught by surprise as Rex was when they finally found who they were looking for.

They rounded a corner to find Master Kenobi only half a hallway away.  It had been so long since Kanan had last seen the man -- and he had only used his eyes to see him back then -- but there was no mistaking him.  His presence was shockingly familiar.

Master Kenobi could see that he'd been spotted, and Kanan watched with the Force as he grabbed his lightsaber.  But he paused when neither Rex nor Kanan moved.  Kanan could feel him gingerly reach out in the Force to investigate them, and Kanan left himself completely bare to the examination.

The feeling made him gasp quietly.  Master Kenobi felt warm in the Force, comfortable and inviting like a well-loved blanket on a cold day.  Kanan wanted to wrap himself in the feeling.

The gentle sensation grew stronger when Master Kenobi identified that neither Rex nor Kanan intended him any harm but he clearly didn't recognize them immediately either.

All of this was no more than a handful of seconds, which was enough time for Rex to let out the breath that had caught in his throat when he finally saw Master Kenobi with his own eyes.

With that same breath, he said, "General?"  It was barely more than a whisper, choked out like Rex couldn't quite dislodge the word from his throat.

Kanan wasn't sure Master Kenobi even heard it.  In the Force, Kanan saw him frown and he could feel the examining tendrils of Force shift and intensify as Master Kenobi focused on Rex.

His face fell in surprise as he said, "Rex?"

Rex let out a noise that was suspiciously close to a sob before ripping off his helmet and barreling towards the Jedi Master.  Master Kenobi raised his lightsaber handle up defensively but did not light it in the time it took for Rex to reach him.

Kanan could actually hear all the air go out of Master Kenobi's chest as Rex grabbed him in a fierce hug.

Coming up to join them, Kanan did a quick scan in the Force to make sure no one was around before he also took off his helmet.  He couldn't keep the fond smile off his face as he watched Rex reunite with his General.

Master Kenobi had a bemused smile on his face when Rex finally put him back on his feet.  Kanan noted that Rex didn't release him completely, keeping one hand on Kenobi's arm.

"General!  I thought you were dead," Rex said, smiling widely.

"Not yet, my friend.  What are you doing here?"

Hearing the guarded note in Master Kenobi's tone, Rex sobered.  He touched his head where his scar was and said, "I'm part of the Rebellion now, and we've come to rescue you."

Master Kenobi let out a bark of laughter.  "Rescue me?"

"It's true," Kanan said.  "I had a vision of you here.  You and Vader.  You . . . you didn't make it."

Frowning again, Master Kenobi turned the same attention he had given Rex to Kanan.  Kanan welcomed his investigation as it gave him more time to bask in the warmth of the Master's Force presence.

With the arm that Rex wasn't still holding, Master Kenobi reached out to touch Kanan's face.  His touch was light and Kanan surrendered to it, leaning into the sensation.  Master Kenobi's hands were weathered but still soft, warm like his Force presence.

"Caleb?"

Kanan's smile was bittersweet when he heard his real name.  This was not the first time Master Kenobi had ever said it, and Kanan was taken back to the rare instances where Master Kenobi taught lessons to Kanan and the other Jedi Initiatives before the Clone Wars.

It had been a long time since Kanan had really keenly felt the loss of his home but he felt it now. However, the feeling was mitigated by Master Kenobi being alive and well right in front of him.

"It's good to see you again, Master.  I've been looking after your Captain for you."

Master Kenobi's eyes flickered to Rex and then returned to studying Kanan.  "So, I see."  There was a speculative note in his tone.  "It's good that-"

Whatever else he was going to say fell away when a warning from the Force had both Master Kenobi and Kanan whipping their heads in the same direction.  Kanan could feel the coming Stormtroopers, and he quickly searched for an avenue of escape.

Used to the Jedi, Rex didn't need any verbal warning.  He immediately retrieved his helmet and followed when the Jedi both turned to leave in the same direction.

"There's a closet up ahead," Kanan noted.

Master Kenobi made a noise of agreement but Kanan had the impression it was not of interest to him.  "I passed an elevator two hallways back that way." He gestured in the general vicinity.  "If you take it down, you will reach a shuttle bay with an old Corellian YT freighter in it.  It may be the only means of escape from this station."

"And we're not headed there now because?" Kanan asked.

"I have to disable the tractor beam first," Master Kenobi said.

"Great.  We'll help you." Rex's tone was forcibly cheerful, and Kanan knew that was a tone reserved for when Rex sensed bullshit.

Apparently his senses hadn't dulled any as Master Kenobi now provided the bullshit in question.  "There's no need for all three of us.  We will only attract attention.  You two should get going."

As one, Kanan and Rex stopped in their tracks.  "Oh, no you don't," Rex said, causing Master Kenobi to turn around to face them.  "Don't think you can pull that nonsense with me."

"And what nonsense is that?" Master Kenobi said, and Kanan had to hand it to him.  His innocent air permeated into the Force itself.  It was almost enough to buy his act, but Kanan remembered his vision and sided with Rex.

"That nonsense where you quietly send us on our way thinking we're going to do something remotely important while you do something self-sacrificing alone." Rex pointed a finger at Master Kenobi's chest.  "Well, I'm not having any of it.  I've just found you again.  There's no way I'm leaving your side now."

"Rex. . . ."

Kanan couldn't place Master Kenobi's tone but there was definitely some exasperation and fondness thrown in there somewhere.  That was a feeling that Kanan knew well.  Sensing that things might get tense, Kanan said, "Please, Master.  We've come all this way.  The Force sent me this vision.  You may believe that this is your last stand but that is not your path.  The Force would not have sent us if that were true.  We came to make sure you left here alive.  We're not leaving unless you're with us."

Frowning, Master Kenobi stroked his beard.  Kanan again felt the probing tendrils of Force from his Master.  Anticipating what he was looking for, Kanan thought back to the vision that had precipitated all of this.

He put himself back in that moment, lying in bed with Rex.  It had come to him in the quiet in a sudden onrush of images, clearer than any vision Kanan had ever had.  He saw Master Kenobi walking down an Imperial hallway only to stop short as Darth Vader blocked his way.  He saw them fight until something caught Master Kenobi's eye.  Then Kanan was horrified to see Master Kenobi withdraw from the fight, leaving an opening that Sith Lord had immediately taken.

Shaken to see Master Kenobi cut down, Kanan had been wrenched from the vision.  He'd unconsciously sought solace for this terrible future, and the Force had provided ready instructions so quickly that Kanan couldn't help but feel he was being called to action.

Recruiting Rex to help hadn't been an issue.  He'd seen Kanan's distress.  Kanan had only to say 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' and Rex was on board.

Kanan wasn't sure how much of this Master Kenobi could actually sense, but finally his Master sighed.

"Very well.  I can see there's no point in arguing, and time is too short."  He glanced around before gesturing them to follow him to the supply closet Kanan had noted earlier.  It wasn't really big enough for three grown men but Kanan hardly minded being so close.

"I did not come here alone," he said.  "Bail called me from exile.  He sent a droid -- an R2 unit -- to me with the plans for this battle station.  I was supposed to bring them to Alderaan but, well . . ."

Kanan felt his heart clench, feeling the remembered pain in the Force when Alderaan was destroyed.  He still couldn't quite believe it had happened -- that even the Sith would destroy an entire planet and all the billions of lives on it.  It hadn't really sunk in yet.  Kanan half expected Bail and the other Alderaanians in the Rebellion to show up at the Rebel base, and a part of him dreaded going back to see the empty spaces they had once occupied.

"Yeah," Rex said, voice grim.

Master Kenobi nodded.  "The plans must leave this station at once and return to the Rebellion.  Nor is Artoo the only one I must see to safety."  He hesitated noticeably.  "I contacted a smuggler for the journey to Alderaan.  The passage was for myself, R2-D2, C-3PO, and . . . Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Rex sputtered in shock.  "As in . . . Skywalker?"

Kanan was also surprised.  "Anakin Skywalker's kin?"

"His son," Master Kenobi said.

"His son?" Rex repeated.  His tone became excited and hopeful as the ramifications of this occurred to him.  "Does that mean . . . Did General Skywalker survive Order 66?  Is he alive too?"

The sadness that permeated the Force was enough to sting Kanan's eyes with tears.  Master Kenobi sagged, looking suddenly so old and weary. 

"Anakin is gone."

The whispered words were slow and quiet, and drenched in grief.  Rex deflated, the loss of his other General hitting him anew.  Kanan reached out to touch his arm, wordlessly offering what comfort he could.

Master Kenobi took a deep breath, forcibly pushing away the past to focus on the present.  "I have looked after Luke all of these years.  I must see him to safety."

"He is a Jedi too then?" Rex asked.

Kanan was surprised when Master Kenobi shook his head.  "No, not yet.  Master Yoda thought it best to allow the next generation to follow the path of the Jedi when the Force called them to it.  Luke has only recently heard that call.  I have had little time to teach him much at all, and he is vulnerable."

"Then we should turn off the tractor beam and get back to him." Rex's voice was resolute with purpose.  Kanan knew he liked to have a clear objective, and he was growing more comfortable with their mission now that they had found Master Kenobi.

Master Kenobi did not jump to agree.  "It's not that simple, I'm afraid.  Vader has sensed my presence here.  He will not allow Luke to escape with this station's plans if I am also on board.  I must buy them time."

"Which you were going to do with your death?" Kanan said softly.

Master Kenobi's words were soft when he replied.  "I do not wish to die but I will do what I must to protect Luke.  He is very dear to me."

Kanan could feel Rex glancing at him before he said, "We came to rescue you.  We'll find a way to get you _and_ Luke off this station."

"But it may not be together," Kanan said.  He could feel it in the Force.  Even in his vision, he'd felt Vader's hatred for Master Kenobi.  Vader would not rest so long as Master Kenobi still breathed.  He would hunt him down regardless of anything else.  That would leave Luke and the Death Star plans in danger, and Master Kenobi knew that.

Rex's Force signature sparked with a bright red of betrayal.  "Kanan!" his tone was equally indignant.

Turning to him, Kanan reached out again to touch him.  "I don't like it either. But if we don't do this right, Vader will follow us back to our base and destroy everything.  You weren't there.  You didn't see what he did to the Rebellion the last time he got close.  I have faced him.  I know.  We can't let that happen."

"You faced him?" Master Kenobi's tone was sharp with alarm.  Gently, his hand cupped Kanan's face and turned him so he could run a thumb under Kanan's eye.  "Did he do this?"

When Kanan shook his head, he was careful not to dislodge Master Kenobi's hand.  He liked his touch.  "No, that was Maul."

"Maul?" Master Kenobi sounded incredulous.  "I killed him two years ago."  His tone turned sad and he continued to stroke the fragile skin under Kanan's eye.

Kanan felt a flutter in his stomach at the gentle touch.  He wanted to lean in, to turn his head and bury his head into his Master's hands but he didn't dare, not sure if it would make Kenobi withdraw.

Quietly, Rex said, "I can lead Vader away.  Once you hit hyperspace, he can't follow you. You only need a small head start."

Master Kenobi was looking intently at Kanan, studying him in the Force even as he traced Kanan's skin.  He withdrew slowly, and Kanan immediately missed his touch.

"Vader is strong in the Dark Side.  He will anticipate our moves, and the action that _I_ take will be the one he follows.  I'm sorry, Rex, but he will not take your bait.  I must be the one to draw him out so Luke has the head start you envision," Master Kenobi said, sounding regretful.

Kanan jumped on that.  "But that doesn't mean you have to die.  Vader will follow you but we can use that.  We just need to lead him away from Luke while he makes his escape.  Then we will find another ship to escape in.  Luke can get the plans to the other Rebels while we lead Vader on a chase."

"Luke will not leave so long as I am still here," Master Kenobi said.

Rex let out a sigh.  "I suppose that's why I'm here then."

Now it was his turn to reach out.  His touch was reverent as he let his fingers slide along Master Kenobi's cheek and down along the edge of his beard.  "If it means your survival, I will get Luke to leave, even if I have to throw him over my shoulder to do it."

That earned another surprise laugh from the Jedi Master, although this one sounded more genuine.  "You would do that too, wouldn't you?"

There was nothing but fondness in his tone. 

Rex's own tone was serious when he said, "I would do anything to see you safe, General."

Kanan could feel the Force crackling under the weight of emotions that swirled around both men as they locked gazes.  A wordless understanding passed between them, built upon a bridge forged a lifetime ago.  Kanan could tell it wasn't just this particular point they were reaching an agreement on.  Perhaps he should've been envious of the connection they shared, but Kanan was just glad if they could get Master Kenobi to agree to their plan.

After a long moment, Master Kenobi said, "I trust you to keep Luke safe."

His tone was quiet but Kanan could feel in the Force how momentous that statement was for him.

Rex nodded, taking the responsibility with the seriousness that it deserves.  "If you promise to come back to me, I promise to deliver Luke to you safe and sound."

"I don't know about promising."  Master Kenobi sounded rueful.  "But if you can get Luke to leave, then I will try to escape somehow."

"And I will help you," Kanan said.  "Neither of us is a match for Vader on our own-"

"We are not a match for him together either," Master Kenobi cut in.

Kanan inclined his head in silent concession to that point.  "We can't defeat him but our combined efforts should give us a fighting chance to find a means to escape or at least to delay death for a time.  Who knows?  Perhaps the plans for the battle station will provide a way to destroy this place.  The Emperor may call Vader off our trail if this station is imperiled.  Or maybe it will be something else.  I trust the Force has brought us here for a reason.  It will provide a means for our escape.  I believe in that."

His firm pronouncement brought a new smile to Master Kenobi's face.  It was gentler than anything they'd seen yet, softening the age lines and cares from his face.  "Your belief renews my own faith.  Thank you."

"I only wish to see you safe."  Kanan glanced at Rex, and added in a lighter tone, "I'm pretty sure Rex will disown me if I don't."

"That's right I will," Rex said, although Kanan knew he didn't mean it.

It brought a brighter smile to Master Kenobi's face.  "Very well.  We must get going.  I can only imagine what trouble Luke might get into if I delay too long."

Rex put his helmet back on.  "A Skywalker with nothing to do but wait." He shuddered.  "Force preserve us."

Master Kenobi laughed again.

Despite his words, Rex lingered a moment.  Kanan could practically taste his fear, afraid that this might be the last he saw of either of his Jedi.  Kanan wanted to comfort him but there was nothing he could say.  Promises were empty until Kanan and Master Kenobi reunited with him somewhere safe.

Rex squeezed Kanan's forearm in farewell and took off toward the elevators Master Kenobi mentioned earlier.

Kanan gestured for his Master to lead the way to the tractor beam controls.  "Just so we're clear," he said as they walked.  "If you think that it's a good idea to try to take a blow meant for me -- to throw me free from a danger you are facing -- I will feel your intention before you can perform it and I will take steps to avoid it.  You will only waste time."

"Indeed?" Master Kenobi arched an eyebrow.

Kanan nodded.  "Whatever your fate is, it will be mine also.  That is my choice."

Stroking his beard, Master Kenobi seemed to contemplate this.  In the end, all he said was, "So, it is."

They said nothing more until they reached the tractor beam controls.

 

*****

 

"We shouldn't have left Ben behind," Luke said.

"You heard what the Clone said." Han glanced at Rex.  "The old man said to go.  If we waited, we'd just be captured too."

"We don't know he was captured," Luke said, sounding alarmed.

Leia gave Han a dirty look.  "No, we don't."  She turned back to Luke and her expression softened in sympathy.  "But we couldn't stay.  The information in the R2 unit is vital to the Rebellion.  It needs to be delivered right away, even if we are being tracked."

"I told you, there's no way they're tracking this ship," Han said.

Leia waved dismissively -- his comment apparently unworthy of her time -- and kept her focus on Luke.  "I'm sure General Kenobi is fine.  My father told me the stories about him from the war.  If anyone can make it off that station, it's him."

Luke didn't look convinced.  "But what if something's happened?  How do we know he's telling the truth?" Luke pointed his thumb at Rex.  "Ben could be all alone."

"I've already vouched for Captain Rex," Leia said, beginning to sound slightly testy to have her judgment questioned but still mindful of Luke's worry.  "And I know Kanan too.  If Rex says Kanan was there, then General Kenobi has dependable backup."

"But still-"

Whatever Luke was going to say was cut off by a Wookiee roar from the cockpit.  Han half-turned and yelled back, "Just hang on a minute, will ya?"  He turned back to the others and said, "It looks like we're coming out of hyperspace soon.  I hope your Rebels are ready for company, your worship."

"You'll need to broadcast a code to keep them from blowing you out of the sky," Leia said.  "Fortunately, I know that code."

"Well, I'm sure we'd all love for you to get on that." Han's tone was sarcastic.

Leia, scowling at him, clearly didn't appreciate it.  She looked ready to start round three hundred in their arguments, so Rex finally stepped in.

"Your Highness, time is of the essence here," he said quietly.

For a moment, he wasn't sure Leia would back down from the fight, but she finally straightened and once again appeared the dignified princess.

"Of course, Captain.  You're right."  She offered Luke a sympathetic squeeze to his arm before heading to the cockpit, not waiting to see what Han would do.

"I don't need this," Han grumbled, following after her. 

Luke didn't seem to really notice their departure.  Sighing, Rex said, "Believe me, Luke, I didn't want to leave them either."

"I just wish I knew whether he was okay or not," Luke said, shoulders sagging.

Rex considered that.  "Perhaps there is something you could do."

Surprised, Luke gave him a look that was half suspicious and half hopeful.  "There is?"

"You're the General's new Padawan, right?  You can use the Force?" Rex said.

Luke colored.  "Not exactly.  It's . . . I'm really new at all this."

Gently laying a hand on Luke's shoulder, Rex offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile and directed Luke to sit down.  "That's okay.  It won't hurt to try."

"What am I trying?" Luke asked.

"Back during the war, there were times when communications were down or unreliable.  Your father would use the Force to contact General Kenobi when we needed to coordinate rescues or attacks or just to find out what was going on.  They shared a connection.  They could talk through it, no matter how far the distance."

"Really?" Luke perked up, as he had when Rex had first revealed he'd served under Anakin Skywalker.  But as quickly as he brightened, he deflated again.  "I don't think I can do that.  I've only just begun my training.  I only had my first real conversation with Ben a few days ago."

"Maybe so, but I would erase my Jaig Eyes if there wasn't something there already.  The General must have brought you to Tatooine.  He's been watching over you all this time.  I'm sure there's a connection there," Rex said.

Luke glanced up at Rex.  "Do you really think that?  That he's been looking out for me my whole life?  Why didn't he say anything before now?"

Rex shrugged.  "Ask him and find out."

Still looking hesitant, Luke turned his focus inward.  Rex watched it with bated breath, trying not to show his own trepidation.  He was trying to appear confident for Luke's sake but internally, his insides were frozen with fear.  He wanted reassurance just as much as Luke did, but he knew pushing too hard wasn't going to work.

It was agonizing to wait as he watched Luke close his eyes and nothing happened.  Rex tried to keep his breathing calm, tried to reach out for the serenity he'd found in Kanan's company.  It was extremely difficult when Kanan was also missing.

Rex tried not to think about the fact that he might never see either man he loved again.  He'd spent the last twenty years longing to find his General.  There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't at least think of him, and his dreams were often haunted by might-have-beens and days-gone-by.

He'd honestly thought he'd never love again, not like that.  It hurt too much.  He hadn't joined the Rebellion with any idea how dear Kanan would become to him.  He'd been dubious he'd even be able to gain Kanan's trust. 

But somehow he had, and things had developed well beyond that.  And, now, he might lose them both.

Rex wasn't sure he could bear that.

"Ben!"

The exclamation almost made Rex jump out of his skin.  He looked over to find Luke still had his eyes closed but his expression was one of surprised delight.  It didn't last long though.  A frown quickly crept between his eyebrows, creating a deep furrow there.

"But how-?" Luke trailed off, nodding slightly as if whatever he'd asked had been answered.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

There was no answer, of course.  Rex desperately wished he could hear what was being said along the mental connection.  He dug his fingernails into his palms, forcing himself to wait patiently.  At least it sounded like Luke had made contact with the General, which meant he was alive.  Rex held onto that.

"Okay, I understand." Luke sounded slightly disappointed.  Rex tried not to read too much into that.

Fortunately, the conversation seemed to wrap up and Luke opened his eyes.  When he saw Rex, he brightened. "You were right!  I found him.  He's okay."

Rex forced himself not to sag in relief. "And Kanan?  Did he say if he was okay too?"

Luke nodded.  "They're both okay.  For now, at least."

His tone darkened, and Rex instantly feared the worst.  "What do you mean?  What's happened?"

"Ben said they managed to evade Vader and steal an Imperial ship.  However, Vader is pursuing in his own ship.  There must be some kind of beacon on the ship they're on that Vader's tracking.  They've tried jumping to different coordinates but they can't shake him.  Not long after they show up, so does Vader.  There isn't enough time to hide anywhere," Luke said.

"The General has a plan though?" It was a guess but Rex was sure General Kenobi would think of something.

Luke nodded.  "Ben said Kanan is making a wide circuit and heading for the Lantillies System."

Rex stroked his beard.  "There's a busy spaceport near there, lots of traffic to lose themselves in."

"It was Kanan's idea.  He's trying to time things so that you can meet up with them there and transfer to another ship."

Luke sounded relieved, as if having the plan meant it was all wrapped up except for the implementation.  Rex was less confident.  They'd lost a lot of ships in the Battle of Scarif.  He'd only heard the initial reports before he'd gone off with Kanan to infiltrate the Death Star, but he knew it was bad.

Rex shrugged it off.  If he had to, he would steal a ship to meet up with Kanan and General Kenobi.  They'd made it this far, and Rex wasn't going to let them down.

"I should be able to do that without a problem."

"I'm coming too," Luke said.  His expression was set in a stubborn expression, as if he anticipated Rex's refusal.

Rex considered the idea.  "I don't see why not but are you sure?  You were on the Death Star.  You saw what it was.  If the Princess is right, then the Rebels are about to embark on a mission to destroy it.  They're going to need every pilot they can get.  They could use you."

Luke looked conflicted.  Before he could say anything, Han's voice crackled over the intercom.  "Everyone buckle in.  We're entering atmosphere."

Rather than strap himself in, Rex made his way to the ramp entrance so he could exit as soon as they touched down.  Not unexpectedly, Luke followed him.

Leia apparently had the same idea as they found her waiting at the exit with Artoo and Threepio.  "I need to get this information to General Willard immediately," she said.

Rex nodded.  "Luke was able to contact General Kenobi through the Force.  We have a plan to retrieve him but I'm going to need a ship to do it."

"Well, I wouldn't count on Mr. Smooth Operator over there to help you," Leia said, gesturing to where Han must be.  "He said he's out of here as soon as he gets his money."

"I'm sure once he realizes what we're facing he'll change his mind," Luke said.

Leia gave Luke a pitying look.  "I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Well, we're low on ships now but I think I can scrounge up something.  I'm going to talk to Dodonna about it."  Rex glanced at Luke.  "Are you going to come with me or Leia?"

Luke looked torn, his gaze darting between them.  "I . . . I want to make sure Ben is alright but I want to help the Rebellion too."

"Rex will bring General Kenobi back," Leia said.  "You can count on that."

The Falcon shimmied as she finally settled onto ground, and Leia wasted no time releasing the locking mechanism to lower the ramp.  "You need to make a decision."

It was clear he still didn't know what to do.  Rex took pity on him.  "What do you feel you should do?"

"Both," Luke said.

"Well, what does the Force tell you to do?" Rex asked.

Frowning, Luke watched Artoo and Threepio begin to descend the ramp.  "I think I should go with Leia."  He turned to Rex.  "Is that okay?"

Rex smiled and clapped Luke on the shoulder.  "Of course.  Don't worry.  I'll bring the General back.  Just make sure you're in one piece when we arrive."

Luke smiled back.  "Count on it."

Having made his decision, he bounded after Leia.  Rex didn't wait to see what happened next, intent on finding Dodonna quickly.

He found the General with Kallus and other high-ranking command out on the air field.  "Sir," Rex said, saluting to take the sting out of interrupting them.

"Rex, I heard the Princess has returned with the plans for the Death Star," Dodonna said.

"She has.  She's giving them to Willard right now.  There's something else that needs our attention though." Rex quickly outlined what had happened with the Jedi and the plan to retrieve them.

Dodonna did not look swayed by the mission.  "Our forces are severely depleted and we have word that the Death Star is on approach.  We do not have enough ships to evacuate the base.  We have no ships to spare."

"With respect, General," Kallus said, "I disagree.  We have Ryder's old U-wing.  It's already on standby for an emergency departure.  The U-wing's no good in a real fight so we might as well evacuate it now.  You wanted me to go with the contingency data.  I'll go with Rex to pick up the Jedi.  I think, after the loss of Alderaan, we can't afford to lose anyone more if we can help it.  And, certainly, the return of Master Kenobi would be good for moral."

"That's if anyone survives this day," Dodonna said darkly under his breath.  He looked between Rex and Kallus.  "Alright.  Permission granted.  Take General Syndulla's droids with you too.  If the base falls, we'll need the logistics AP-5 has, and Syndulla will need her astromech if she's to help Mon Mothma lead what remains of the Rebellion."

"Understood, General."

Rex saluted before departing with Kallus.  Glancing at him, he said, "Thank you."

"I fear this may be a very grim day for the Rebellion," Kallus said.  "Might as well salvage what we can."  He glanced over at Rex and seemed to really see him.  "I have a few last minute things to take care of.  Why don't you get out of that and meet me at the U-wing?"

Rex had almost forgotten that he was still wearing the stolen Stormtrooper armor.  He was anxious to be underway but he knew that it would take time to corral the droids and prep the ship.  Kanan was likely to take his time getting to the retrieval area too.

Forcing himself to calm down, Rex nodded to Kallus and headed to the room he shared with Kanan.  He shed some of his armor as he went so that he could chuck it on the bed as soon as the door closed.  He quickly changed and then grabbed a bag to stuff a change of clothes for Kanan as well as Kanan's holocron.  It might be damaged but Rex knew Kanan still valued it.

Rex was very aware that he might not be coming back here again.  He hoped that the plans would reveal a flaw but he was too old to count on it.  He grabbed the essentials and then raced to the U-wing.

Kallus was already on board.  "Did you want to take the controls?"

It should have been an easy decision.  Rex and Kallus had spent some time together when Hera had gone to Lothal.  Rex had always taken command, and they'd grown comfortable with that dynamic.

Rex hesitated now, and finally blew out a sigh.  "No, you better do it.  I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind."

Clearly surprised, Kallus looked like he was about to say something before he thought better of it.  "Very well."  He slid into the command chair.  Rex took the chair beside him.

"This is a very ill-advised mission," AP-5 said from behind them.  "I haven't had nearly enough time to calculate the most efficient vectors, and the hold is in complete disarray."  Beside him, Chopper made a noise that was clearly rude.

"Duly noted," Kallus said, easing the ship up into the atmosphere.  Rex felt the fluttery feeling in his stomach increase.  He was on a ship on the way to rescue his Jedi.  It was literally all he could do for now but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him.

He watched as the blue sky faded into a starry field.  As soon as the ship was far enough away, Kallus hit the jump to hyperspace.

AP-5 was still bemoaning the state of the mission and everything else.  Kallus glanced at Rex, and then said, "AP, why don't you do an inventory of the hold?  I know some people use the ship as a catch-all or grab things when needed so the manifest is likely out of date.  We must know what we're managing to salvage."

"It's simply dreadful," the droid said, even as he turned around to do as he bid.  "No respect for order."

Chopper did not need any order to make a nuisance of himself to AP-5, leaving Rex and Kallus alone.  "Are you alright?" Kallus asked.

Rex let out a shaky laugh.  "No, I don't think so.  I don't think I'll be alright until I see them again."

"We'll get them.  If there's one thing I've learned about being a Rebel, it's that we always do well against long odds."

Kallus was clearly trying to be comforting, and Rex offered as much of a smile as he could.  "I hope you're right," he said.

He needed Kallus to be right.  He needed to get his Jedi back.  Anything else was unthinkable.

 

*****

 

Laser bolts lit up the view-screen to Obi-Wan's right.  Vader's aim was uncomfortably close but Caleb's maneuvering was just good enough to keep them from being hit.

"Any time you're ready," Caleb said, voice tight with stress.

"This would be quicker with a droid," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.  As soon as the computer finished making the calculation, he hit the lever to throw them into hyperspace.

For a moment, the tension of the battle they'd just escaped hung in the air.  Caleb let out a sigh, visibly deflating in relief.  "I hope the nebula is enough to earn us a respite.  It certainly took the computer long enough to calculate with the emissions scrambling the circuitry.  It should do the same for Vader, and we can have enough time to transfer."

"If he doesn't find a way through it," Obi-Wan said darkly, remembering Anakin doing exactly that during the Clone Wars.  Sensing Caleb's unease, Obi-Wan put that thought away and tried to reassure him.  "But the Lantillies System is an unlikely destination.  It might be enough to give us time to transfer."

Caleb rubbed his forehead.  "Well, if it is or isn't is out of our hands now.  There's no point worrying about it."

Obi-Wan nodded.  He could feel it as Caleb forcibly pushed away his anxieties and reached for the serenity of the Force.  It wasn't long before Caleb was once again a bastion of calm.

It was soothing to Obi-Wan.  For so long, he'd been alone.  To be with another Jedi was wonderfully therapeutic.  It eased some of the heartache he carried.  Obi-Wan couldn't express what it felt like to see Caleb still following the path of the Force and to see how much progress he'd made on his own.

Obi-Wan's memories of Caleb were faint.  He hadn't had much time to interact with any of the Jedi children during the years of the Clone Wars -- a keen disappointment because he loved spending any time he could with them -- but he did remember Caleb.  He remembered him standing at Depa's elbow as she spoke to Obi-Wan about Council matters.

Clearly, Caleb's road had not been a peaceful one but he was here.  He was still fighting.  He hadn't lost faith.  It was remarkably comforting to Obi-Wan.

"Well," Obi-Wan said.  "We have a few minutes before we meet up with Rex.  Shall we continue catching up?  I believe we left off with giving the Bo-Katan getting the Dark Saber."

Caleb laughed.  "This would be easier if Vader didn't keep interrupting us."

"So, it would," Obi-Wan agreed.  "I met Bo-Katan during the Clone Wars.  She struck me as being very capable.  I am curious what she has made of Imperial occupation."

"If she's anything like Sabine, I'm sure we don't have to worry about her."

"No, indeed.  Tell me, Caleb, are you-" Obi-Wan paused when he saw how Caleb clearly paused at his name.  It was not the first time he'd done so.  "I'm sorry.  Do you not wish to be called that?"

Considering that, Caleb said, "I don't mind when you say it but . . . I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I hear it.  For so long, my name was a danger to me.  Anyone who knew that name was either someone hunting me down or someone who knew what I had been and might tell the people hunting me down.  I hadn't realized how deeply ingrained my fear of discovery was tied to my name.  I haven't heard anyone use it in conversation since . . ."

He didn't need to say any more. Obi-Wan's heart went out to him.  "Would you like to stop using it?"

"I . . . No?" Caleb frowned.  "I feel conflicted.  I haven't been Caleb Dume in twenty years.  He died in the Clone Wars.  But I'm still here.  I didn't give up my name by choice.  It feels wrong to just deny who I was.  And, yet, I also feel . . . Whoever Caleb would have been isn't who I am.  I left the path of the Jedi for a time and I . . ."

"You feel shame for the decisions you have made?" Obi-Wan supplied when Caleb trailed off.

Caleb's shoulders slumped.  "I abandoned the Jedi ways after Order 66.  I needed to stay alive, yes, but I also enjoyed the freedom to do whatever I wanted.  It's not my proudest moment."

"Maybe not," Obi-Wan said. "But I wouldn't feel too bad.  Whatever your journey has been, it has led you here.  If there's one thing I have learned while watching over Luke all these years is that the Force wills things in its own way and on its own time.  You may not have been the Jedi that Caleb Dume turned out to be but you can't say that Jedi would be better or worse than you are now.  And, given the moment we are in, you are as you need to be.  Certainly, I am quite impressed with what I see."

Obi-Wan reached out to lay his hand on Caleb's shoulder.  "And I know Depa would be very proud of you."

Caleb ducked his head.  "Thank you, Master."

Squeezing his shoulder, Obi-Wan let go and sat back in his own chair.  "So, if you are not going by Caleb Dume these days, what are you doing by?  I can't remember what Rex called you."

"Kanan Jarrus.  You can call me Caleb if you want -- I would like to stop fearing the sound of my own name -- but most people aren't going to know who you are talking about."

"Kanan." Obi-Wan tried out the name.  "I should get used to it at least."

Cale- Kanan smiled.  "And you are still Master Kenobi?"

"Well, Ben Kenobi these days.  I suppose I just couldn't throw away all of who he was."  Obi-Wan offered a smile.  "But I was a Kenobi longer than you were a Dume."

Kanan sat back as if struck.  "I have been Kanan longer than Caleb, haven't I?"

Obi-Wan was going to respond but a mental call distracted him.  _Ben!_

_Yes, Luke?  Are you alright?_ he thought back.

Luke's tone was tinged with excitement, not able to just send words without sending all himself too.  _Has Rex picked you up yet?_

_Not yet.  We're almost to our destination though._ Obi-Wan could feel Luke's disappointment.  He clearly wished for some reassurance on this score.  _Has something happened?_

Luke's end of the connection was a flutter with nerves.  _We're getting ready to attack the Death Star.  It's in the same system as the Rebel base.  They did find a weakness in the plans Artoo had, and I've been assigned a fighter._

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan willed away his concern.  He hated to see Luke in danger.  It was harder even than Anakin.  Luke didn't have the training his father had.  He was still young, and knew very little of the galaxy outside his farm.

Obi-Wan pushed his worry down so Luke would not feel it.  He had to trust that the Force was calling Luke to this moment.  Obi-Wan could not get in the way of his destiny.  _You finally have the excitement you were looking for._

_Yeah._   Obi-Wan was not at all surprised that Luke sounded conflicted and nervous.  It was one thing to yearn for adventure but something altogether to face it for real.

_You will do well, Luke.  I believe in you.  Remember that the Force is your ally.  Use it, and you will prevail_.

_I'll remember.  Let me know when you are safe._

_I will.  May the Force be with you, Luke._ Obi-Wan sent his belief in the Force and his pride in Luke along their bond. 

_And with you, Ben_.

The connection slipped away.

"Was that Luke?" Kanan asked.

Obi-Wan turned to him.  "Yes."  He relayed what Luke had told him.

Looking troubled, Kanan said, "If the Death Star takes out Yavin 4, I'm not sure that's a blow the Rebellion can recover from."

"And yet the plans have been safely returned to the Rebels and a flaw has been found.  The will of the Force is strong indeed.  We were on the Death Star itself with those plans but the Empire could not stop us." Obi-Wan said it more for Kanan's benefit than from his own belief, but he still had hope that they would prevail.  He wasn't sure what he would do if Luke and Leia both perished now but, as Kanan said, it was out of their hands now.

"You're right.  It's just hard.  So many people I care about are back on that base."

"Well, we know Rex isn't there," Obi-Wan said, trying to offer comfort.

A quiet beeping drew their attention.  Kanan turned to it, and Obi-Wan could feel how he used the Force to see.  "And it looks like we're about to meet up with him.  Coming out of hyperspace now."

Even as he said it, the blue of hyperspace turned back to a sea of stars.  "Why don't you take over while I try to contact Rex?"

Obi-Wan flipped the controls over to his seat, and directed the ship towards a busy spaceport in the distance.

"We read you, Kanan," a voice Obi-Wan did not know said over the com.  "We're sending coordinates."

"We've got them, Kalllus.  We're almost on top of you," Kanan said.

Obi-Wan looked at the coordinates and adjusted his heading accordingly.  An old U-wing freighter appeared on the view panel.

Working effortlessly together like they'd been in each other's pockets all these years instead of worlds apart, Kanan and Obi-Wan quickly docked with the U-wing.

"Took you long enough," Rex greeted as soon as the door opened.

Obi-Wan smiled.  "You know I like to keep you in suspense."

"I'm an old man now.  I don't think my heart can handle it any more," Rex grumbled.  He quickly shut the door behind the Jedi, and yelled over his shoulder to the man at the cockpit.  "Door's secure."

The man nodded.  "Detaching now."

The metallic thud of the ships separating was accompanied by an unexpected jolt from what had to be a direct hit to the ship.  Instantly, the ship turned violently as the pilot immediately moved to avoid another hit.  Obi-Wan lost his footing and found himself slamming into Rex.  The Clone wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan to steady him.

"Chopper!" Rex yelled at an orange astromech droid already plugged into the ship's system.  "Get us out of here."

The droid's arm spun quickly as it worked to do that.  Obi-Wan felt one of the Rex's arms tighten around him.  With the other, he reached out to where Kanan was behind them.

Obi-Wan could see bright plasma bolts lighting up the cockpit.  The ship swung wildly, and Obi-Wan knew the pilot was not Anakin's equal.

It was at the exact moment that the ship lurched unhappily into hyperspace.  The pilot hadn't moved to hit the lever so Obi-Wan surmised the droid had done it.

"Did Vader follow us?" Kanan asked, moving towards the cockpit.

The pilot quickly scanned his instrumentation.  "There's no sign of him."

Obi-Wan felt some of the tension in his body ease, and he could tell that Rex felt it as his gaze swung from Kanan to Obi-Wan.  He seemed to realize he was still holding Obi-Wan.  There was a brief hesitation before Rex let go.  Obi-Wan was tempted to remain where he was but now wasn't the time.

"Where are we headed for?" Kanan asked.

The pilot said, "Charros.  I thought it best to lead him away from Yavin for right now."

"That's a half hour away.  Chopper," Kanan turned to the droid. "I want to be ready to jump to another system as soon as we arrive in Charros.  I want it to be the quickest calculation you've ever done."

Chopper saluted with one of his arms and extended his probe back into the socket.

Obi-Wan looked at the droid.  "I've seen this droid before.  He arrived when your apprentice came to visit me."  When Maul had come.  Obi-Wan glanced at Kanan's pale eyes and thought perhaps this wasn't the wisest topic.

Before anyone could say anything else, a pronounced shiver ran through the ship.  The pilot flipped a diagnostic switch.  "We took a hit.  Your Imperial shuttle took the brunt of it but we did sustain some damage."

"How much?" Rex asked.

The pilot frowned.  "I can't tell from here.  It looks like the engines are fine."

"We better check that," Rex said.  "If they fail, we're dead in space, and there might not be anyone to come get us."  The reminder of the danger back at their base clearly sobered the three other men.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard.  "I should see if I can contact Luke.  I can't imagine a fighter squad against that station having a prolonged conflict.  The battle must be close to over by now."

"Of course," Kanan said.  He shifted away from the cockpit, wordlessly offering Obi-Wan the co-pilot's seat.  "Rex and I will see what kind of damage we took."

Obi-Wan offered him a smile, trusting that the Force would let Kanan see it.

Rex moved to a protocol droid standing in the doorway.  "Don't distract General Kenobi."

"I never say anything that isn't worth saying," the droid said.

Rex rolled his eyes.  "Just keep it quiet for a bit, alright?"  He didn't wait for a response, following Kanan into the back of the ship.

The droid moved to Chopper's side.  "You'll need my expertise to determine where the next jump point should be."  Chopper made a rude comment, clearly winding the other droid up.

Obi-Wan tuned them out.  He settled into the empty seat and smiled at the pilot.  He got a nod in return but he could see the pilot was busy trying to stabilize the ship.

Sitting back, Obi-Wan reached out for the Force to contact Luke.  He did not immediately call for him, wary of distracting him in battle.  There was a bond between them now, though, which allowed him to slip into Luke's mind and see what was going on.

Luke's heart was racing with adrenaline, a good indicator that he was still in the middle of the fight, and Obi-Wan was right to observe quietly.  It was a little difficult to see things from so far away but Luke was an open book.  He had very little natural shielding, and it was clear he did not view Obi-Wan as a threat.  Indeed, his Force signature was very welcoming.

A picture painted itself around Obi-Wan.  He could feel the cockpit bouncing as Luke pushed his X-wing to its limit.  He could feel sweat on Luke's forehead and cooling in his gloves.  The constant chatter of voices over the comms filled Luke's ears.  Before Luke was a long trench, and it unfolded in Obi-Wan's mind what Luke's objective was.  He saw the exhaust port that Luke was hurtling towards.

Obi-Wan was filled with a sudden revelation as he realized that this very thing had been rehearsed by Luke a hundred times back home in Beggars Canyon, and Obi-Wan saw the work of the Force here.  Had Obi-Wan taken Luke for his apprentice before this moment, Luke would not have the skills he needed now.

But he did have them.  He knew exactly what he needed to do.

Obi-Wan could see the problem though.  Luke had never used a targeting computer during his wild flights back home, and relying on it now was wrong.

_Use the Force, Luke_.

_Ben?_ Luke's voice was tinged with surprise, questions already crowding in his head.

Obi-Wan did not let him be distracted.  _Let go, Luke.  Trust me._

There was a pronounced hesitation but Obi-Wan felt Luke acquiesce.  He could sense Luke switching off the targeting computer and reaching out for the Force.  Obi-Wan wished he could show him the way but he knew this was something Luke had to do on his own.  Obi-Wan could only watch as Luke raced through the Death Star's trench with laser fire coming heavy from the towers around him.

The towers were pulling at Luke's attention, making it difficult for him to concentrate and connect fully with the Force.  His heart was beating wildly as he swung his X-wing from side to side to avoid the gunners getting a lock on him while also trying to aim for the exhaust port that was coming far too quickly.

Just as he was approaching the towers, a shot from above drew their fire.  Obi-Wan heard Luke's thought, _He came back!_ ringing clearly along their bond.  There was such joy and relief in him in that moment, which was his pathway to the Force.  Obi-Wan felt him settle into it as he made the shot.

_It worked, Ben!  I did it!_

Obi-Wan smiled.   _I knew you would.  You have the Force to guide you._

_Are you safe now, Ben?_ Luke was directing his X-wing towards the survivors.  Obi-Wan put some more distance in their bond so he was less aware of what was going on.  He could see that Luke was safe now.

_I am.  Rex has rescued us.  We did sustain some damage but so far it appears to be minor.  I am not sure when we will meet up with you but it will be soon._

_Good.  I don't like having you so far away._

His honest concern warmed Obi-Wan.  It had been a long time since he'd had anyone but ghosts to care about what happened to him.  _I feel the same.  Enjoy your victory, Luke._

He let the connection fade, and turned to the pilot.  "The Death Star has been destroyed."

The pilot looked skeptical but cautiously hopeful.  "That's good news."

His tone was so similar to all the other Tatooine residents who thought Obi-Wan was crazy that it made Obi-Wan laugh. 

Standing up, Obi-Wan smiled at him.  "I didn't catch your name."

"Kallus."

"Well, Kallus.  Thank you for coming to get me." 

"Of course," Kallus said dismissively.  Obi-Wan had seen that before, which made him think Kallus was unused to expression of gratitude.

Obi-Wan reached out to lay his hand on Kallus shoulder.  "I mean it.  We would not have escaped if you hadn't come.  Thank you."

Kallus looked surprised and uncomfortable, which confirmed Obi-Wan's suspicions.  More seriously than before, Kallus said, "I'm glad it worked out.  It was important to Rex."

Obi-Wan squeezed Kallus' shoulder and then let go.  As he did so, the comm beeped.  Kallus reached for it.  "Kallus, it's Command.  We did it!  That new Skywalker kid blew up the Death Star."

Kallus shot Obi-Wan a stunned look.  Obi-Wan smiled, amused, but turned to let Kallus answer the communications.

Passing the droids, who were still bickering, Obi-Wan thought about what Kallus had said.  _It was important to Rex_.

There hadn't been time yet to really consider Rex and Kanan's sudden return to Obi-Wan's life.  With the Death Star looming over the Rebellion and Vader doggedly pursuing them, it didn't seem like a worthwhile expenditure of time to contemplate the possibilities.

The reversal of their fortunes now meant Obi-Wan had no choice but to confront it, and he wasn't quite sure what to think.

As soon as the door closed behind him sealing him away from the cockpit, Obi-Wan stepped into a side passage to finally give the matter his attention.

"I'm glad you are safe, my Padawan."

Unexpectedly, Qui-Gon Jinn's ghostly presence took shape in front of Obi-Wan.  "Master!"  He smiled, always glad to see his Master, but he was a little confused.  "I didn't call for you."

"Didn't you?  I sense there is a great deal of turmoil in you.  Good turmoil to be sure, but you have lost your balance."

Obi-Wan sighed because that was true.  "Luke has destroyed the Death Star.  Already he has begun to embrace his destiny."

"As you hoped he would."

"I may not be ready for it," Obi-Wan admitted.  "For so long I have watched over him.  Now, he is no longer safely hidden away, and he is ignorant of so much.  He is vulnerable.  The Empire will come after him."

"A confrontation that was always inevitable," Qui-Gon said.

"Was it?  He could have stayed his whole life on Tatooine and never realized who he really was," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon shook his head.  "Luke was never content to be a farmer.  He always felt a pull calling him to something else."

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was right, and his silence conceded the point.

Qui-Gon offered him a warm smile.  "You may not be ready to share him with a wider galaxy but you are ready to start training him."

"That's true." Obi-Wan thought about how satisfied he'd felt when Luke had finally held a lightsaber in his hand.  He'd been waiting for two decades to finally train Luke, and he was delighted to finally have the chance to do that.

"I do not think, however, that Luke is the one who from which your turmoil stems," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan glanced down the hall where Rex and Kanan had gone.  "There's little point in denying it to a ghost, I suppose."

"Or to yourself if you are being honest."

Obi-Wan had to admit that was true.  He let out a slow breath.  "I can guess what it is Rex wants from me."

"His love for you has never wavered."

"Nor mine for him." It was not something Obi-Wan had ever admitted before -- not even to himself -- but he knew he had to face it now.  "He is with Kanan now."

"Kanan knows Rex's feelings for you.  You are actually a point of commonality for them.  They both love you."

Obi-Wan snorted.  "Kanan barely knows me.  What he feels is only hero worship."

"Maybe," Qui-Gon said.  "But Kanan has had a hard road to get to where he is now.  If he does not fully see the real you, he is open to discovering it.  Indeed, I think he looks forward to it -- to seeing you as you really are and being mature enough to appreciate it."

"I don't know.  They seem pretty settled together.  I would not wish to intrude upon that," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think you could.  And, besides, you are already in the middle of them.  You have been a ghost haunting Rex all this time.  Now that you are tangibly here, it is bound to change their dynamics.  It needn't be for the worse."

Obi-Wan frowned, feeling torn.  After a moment, he shook his head.  "It doesn't matter.  I must train Luke.  I don't have time for a relationship."

His refusal was met with amusement.  "Luke has spent nineteen years desperately wishing to get off Tatooine and into the action.  Do you really think he's going to spend his time meditating?"

Obi-Wan gave his Master a chagrined look.  "I suppose not."

Qui-Gon offered him a fond smile.  "Luke is part of the Rebellion now.  He wants to learn what you have to teach but he will not be able to resist when his new friends are endangered.  If you force him to choose between his training and the Rebellion, you will set him upon a dark road.  If you do not force that choice upon him, then you will have time enough to nurture a romance.  Rex and Kanan will be similarly occupied with missions of their own.  They will not demand more of your time than you can give.  They both understand what it is you need, and they will respect that."

"You are oddly encouraging.  I thought I had to free myself of attachments if I am to achieve life after death," Obi-Wan said, frowning at his Master.

"You cannot let your attachments rule you but being completely detached has its own dangers."  Qui-Gon reached out, his touch like a soft breeze against Obi-Wan's face.  "You have spent too long alone.  It is time for you to reach out and be a part of the galaxy again.  I think this is very good for you."

"I don't know . . ." It was true that Obi-Wan had fallen in love with Rex back in the Clone Wars but he had never thought to be reunited with him.  He'd spent the last twenty years trying to make peace with that fact, so it threw him to suddenly have Rex back in his life.  Even more so because Rex still looked at him like Obi-wan was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen.  It made Obi-wan admit that he still loved Rex just as much now as he ever did.

Not to mention Kanan's inclusion, which was an eventuality Obi-Wan had never considered.  The fact that it did not feel like an imposition but a wonderful opportunity made Obi-Wan doubt himself.  How could he even consider this?

Qui-Gon's ghostly touch brought Obi-Wan's attention back to him.  His Master's expression was achingly tender.  "I want to see you happy, Obi-Wan.  You deserve that.  I think Rex and Kanan can make you happy.  I understand that after everything that has happened you fear to be hurt again, but I would hate to see that fear cost you the companionship of two people who care about you.  You are worth their love."

Unable to stand the warmth of his Master's gaze, Obi-Wan looked down.  He did not feel worthy of it or of the love Rex and Kanan were offering so blatantly in every look they cast his way.

But that was clearly the point his Master was trying to make.  Obi-Wan set aside his fears and his feelings of duty and responsibility to consider what it was he wanted.  When he did so, he surprised himself with just how much he desired to be with Rex.  Even after all this time, his feelings hadn't faded.  He supposed that was understandable.  Rex was a wonderful person, and they'd gone through so much together.  It made sense that Obi-Wan would still care about him.

Turning his thoughts to Kanan, Obi-Wan immediately remembered how soothing it was to be in his presence.  He'd missed being with another Jedi, and he did long to return to Kanan's side.  He doubted that feeling would fade.  Qui-Gon was right.  He needed to be with others, and another Jedi especially.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how that would telegraph to a relationship but he finally admitted to himself that he did want to be a part of that.

He huffed a mock-irritated breath as he looked back at his Master.  "So, is this what I have to look forward to when I join you in the Force?  Ghostly matchmaking?"

Qui-Gon laughed.  "You can always hope Luke is better at relationships than you are."

Smiling, Obi-Wan finally relaxed.  "Thank you, Master."

"Of course, Padawan." Qui-Gon slid his thumb feather-light over Obi-Wan's cheek before finally withdrawing.  "Remember, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you.  You will not lose me."

That did comfort Obi-Wan, and he was sure Qui-Gon felt it.  His Master smiled and then faded away.

Obi-Wan took a steadying breath and then continued down the hall in search of Rex and Kanan.

 

*****

 

When he found them, he saw that Kanan had changed from the Stormtrooper armor into a green outfit.  Noticing him, Kanan said, "The shields took a hit but the engine's good.  So long as we don't get into a fight, we should be fine."

"We might be able to fix the shields too," Rex said.  He was looking at a mess of wires hanging from the wall.  "Maybe after the next jump we'll see if Chopper can make sense of this."

Obi-Wan walked up to them and looked around.  "I've seen worse.  I'm sure we'll manage."  He offered them a smile when their attention turned completely to him.  "I have good news.  Luke and the others managed to destroy the Death Star."

Rex was clearly taken aback by this news, and both he and Kanan looked relieved.  "That is good news.  This is just the victory Mon Mothma and Command were looking for.  She'll be able to rally entire systems to our cause."

Kanan frowned. "Which is why the Empire is going to crack down even harder than before on us.  I fear this will make things more difficult for us."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said. "But if the Rebellion really is going to overthrow the Empire, they had to hit back at some point.  It was never going to be easy."

Rex and Kanan exchanged a look.  "Does this mean you will be joining the Rebellion?" Rex asked. 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard.  "I must do what is best for Luke.  He is my priority.  However, I would be surprised if he didn't want to join.  Now that he has helped destroy the Death Star, I think he will feel his path lies with the Rebellion.  It may delay his training but if that is his choice, I will work around it.  It is his choice though."

"I understand," Kanan said.

Hesitantly, Rex said, "Does that mean you'll be staying?  With us?"

Obi-Wan turned to him.  "Is that what you want?"

"More than anything." Rex's words were barely more than a whisper, filled with a desperate longing that was hard to hear.

"And what of you and Kanan?" Obi-Wan asked.  "You are a couple, are you not?"

Rex glanced at Kanan, but Kanan kept his attention on Obi-Wan.  "I want you with us, Master."

"You do?  You don't fear that I will come between you and Rex?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Kanan's answer was immediate.  "I know what Rex feels for you.  I know what I feel for you.  I know what we mean to each other.  I'm sure there will be challenges but I only foresee happiness.  I want to pursue that."

"And you, Rex." Obi-Wan turned to him.  "What do you want?"

Rex glanced at Kanan again before approaching Obi-Wan.  He reached out to again cup Obi-Wan's face.  "If I was asked to pick between you two, I'm honestly not sure I could make that choice.  But if I can have you both . . . That's all I've ever wanted.  I want to wake up every morning with you by my side.  Both of you."

Leaning into Rex's touch, Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force.  He felt the trepidation Rex was holding back, fearful Obi-Wan would refuse.  But mixed with his uncertainty was a hopeful thread that glowed brightly through him.

Kanan's Force signature was calm.  He accepted this moment for whatever would happen.  But he too was hopeful in ways that surprised Obi-Wan, making Obi-Wan wonder if there was more to his feelings than he was willing to reveal.

"What about you, Master?" Kanan asked.  "Would you be happy with us?  Would you be willing to join us?"

In answer, Obi-Wan reached out to Rex.  Taking the hint, Rex shifted his hold on Obi-Wan.  The kiss was tentative for barely a moment before Rex settled into it.  He wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan, bringing them flush together.  Obi-Wan opened his mouth to allow Rex's tongue entry.

It had been so long since Obi-Wan had been kissed like this, and his whole body responded to it.  It felt wonderful to be held so close and be engulfed in Rex's need.

Pulling apart, Obi-Wan's breathing was unsteady.  When he looked into Rex's eyes, the need Obi-Wan saw there made him shiver.  There was no question of Rex's feelings or his desires.  His eyes were burning with barely contained longing.

Obi-Wan's own reaction was barely less.  He wanted to kiss Rex again.  He wanted to lose himself in Rex's touch.

But Rex wasn't the only one that mattered, and Obi-Wan forced himself to turn to Kanan.

Still in the circle of Rex's arms, Obi-Wan reached out to cup Kanan's face.  Kanan leaned into the touch with a look of complete surrender.  Obi-Wan's heart squeezed when he saw it.

When Kanan came close, Obi-Wan had to stand on his toes for their kiss.  It was quieter than the passion Rex unleashed, but no less enjoyable.  Obi-Wan felt it like a slowly uncoiling warmth spreading from his belly into his extremities.

Rex groaned and buried his head in the crook of Obi-Wan's shoulder.  "Force, that's hot," he muttered.

Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss.  Breaking apart, he saw that Kanan was smiling too.

"Very well.  I'm willing to give this relationship a try," Obi-Wan said.  He traced his thumb over Kanan's cheekbone, still taken aback at the way Kanan completely submitted to his touch.

"You know," Kanan said, rubbing his face against Obi-Wan's hand, "I was told that you either do or you do not.  There is no try."

Obi-Wan laughed and rewarded Kanan with a quick kiss.  "Very well.  If you wish for my commitment, you have it.  I will not try.  Does that please you?"

Kanan smiled, turning to press a kiss to the palm of Obi-Wan's hand.  "More than anything, Master."

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I want to send a huge thank you to saiditallbefore for betaing. All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
